Firefly:code red
by benjaminblakely807
Summary: Mal is called to the city, both Mal and Castle have been assigned to special assignment. But all goes wrong when two icons battle to make a choice of life and death. Rated for strong language
1. Chapter 1

Captain Malcolm was radioed to the city as he

ordered to go to earth To work with detective

Rick Castle on a assignment. When Malcolm Reynolds

arrived Rick gave the order "I have orders from the FBI,

we are in charge of the code red operation. Here is the detonator,

if the enemy gets in the city and out numbers us we have no but

to push the detonator and blow up the city". He gave him speaker

phone in case of needing to call for code red but Malcolm thought

the order would cost millions of innocent lives if they blew up the city.

"You got a fucking problem with that captain Malcolm?" Castle

said firmly, "no problem here detective" he replied. Castle had

a feeling Malcolm wasn't going to follow orders.


	2. Chapter 2

Castle went into the chief office and the chief

said "something on your mind detective?".

"Captain Malcolm, can we really trust this mother

fucker to carry out orders, he doesn't look like the

fucking type that will take orders" he said.

"I'll make sure he does what he's told, just

make sure you do your fucking job" said the chief.

Meanwhile...

Malcolm called his wife River telling her he was going

to get home late. "Hurry back for Malcolm, I shall miss

you" River said as Malcolm went back to the station.


	3. Chapter 3

Malcolm was going down the hall

with Castle into the FBI office.

"We're here to carry out order out sir,

if the odds are against us we will push

the button if necessary" said Castle;

"What if exploding the city Isn't a option

and there is a fighting chance" asked Malcolm.

"You will push that fucking button if I tell you

to fucking do it!" yelled Castle; "don't fucking

count on it detective" said Malcolm leaving the

room. Castle said to chief "who the fuck does this

guy think he is"; "let me worry about that, you just

do as your told" said the chief.


	4. Chapter 4

When Malcolm got outside hundreds of rough soldiers

where heading towards the city and threatening the city

to surrender or be killed. Malcolm got on the phone for reinforcements

when Rick ripped the phone loose. "What the fuck are you doing!"

yelled Malcolm; "make the call the push the fucking detonator"

said Castle handing him the phone. "The fuck I will" yelled Malcolm;

"the fuck you won't" yelled Castle at gunpoint.


	5. Chapter 5

Malcolm yelled "I won't call that fucking order,

we still have a chance"; "call in that mother fucking

order Captain" Castle yelled at gunpoint.

"I won't call in that fucking order you

mother fucker!" Malcolm yelled pulling out

his gun; "fuck you I'll make you it" Castle

yelled going for phone to make the call.

Mal shot at the desk and said "I said no!";

Castle shot him in the shoulder and Malcolm

fell to the floor as was bleeding bad.

Castle threw him a medical kit and said

"clean up that wound before you fucking

bleed to death, you will carry out that

order and make that call"


	6. Chapter 6

Castle got Malcolm up to the radio after he

was bandaged up. He pointed a gun at him

and yelled "CALL IN THE FUCKING ORDER!,

OR I'LL BLOW YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!".

Malcolm spit blood in his face; Castle hit him

in the face yelling "have it your way! I'll call

it in myself!". Castle got on the radio and said

"This is Captain Malcolm calling for the order

to push the detonator", Castle heard something

about a code to enter. Castle slammed the phone

and said at gunpoint "what's the fucking code!";

"seven letters, figure it out, fuck you!" Said Malcolm

with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Castle was ready to shoot him until Malcolm grabbed

a gun from his shot him in the leg saying "stay were

you are mother fucker. He radioed River on the serenity

ship "River, you have to fire at city", "but that could kill

you all" River said. "If you don't fire, we all die" shouted Malcolm.

River quickly fired upon the city and rough soliders retreated.

Later...

Two officers can in and handcuffed Rick as Malcolm said

"guys take this piece of fucking shit away". Malcolm was

reunited with River back on serenity as the kissed deeply.

THE END


End file.
